


RocketFiction: Rocket's Monster Fantasy, Chapter 3: The After RocketMath

by Rocket_Nebula_Shootingstar



Series: RocketFiction: Rocket's Monster Fantasy [3]
Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Conflict, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Other, Science Fiction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_Nebula_Shootingstar/pseuds/Rocket_Nebula_Shootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok we're back with Rocket, Tronamie, Mike and Sulley with the after math of the night before. Rocket and Tronamie have now become friends with Mike and Sulley. They don't know what they want to do yet so they decided to eat breakfast first. But is it just going to be a nice friendly meal or is it going to take a different turn of events?.... Ooooo, this is sounding good already! Let's find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	RocketFiction: Rocket's Monster Fantasy, Chapter 3: The After RocketMath

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaller guys! Yes it is finally here! The third chapter originally supposed to be six chapters but now I’m thinking ten. Now I would like to give you what is called “Rocket FunFacts” and “RocketFiction Facts” Rocket FunFact #109: Tronamie does not say much in the story nor does he seem to be the smart one. In fact I just made him to be the fun, always hungry, loveable oaf for this story because it is not really focused on who he is but on Rocket and Tronamie’s friendship with Mike, Sulley and everyone one else I am going to introduce latter. But don’t be deceived, Tronamie is a technical and mechanical genius and he nearly know as much as Rocket knows. There are still some things he has yet to experience for himself in order for him to understand them first. RocketFiction Fact #001: You may have wondered what did Sulley ever do about all that jiz that splattered all over his face, we… He just left it on his face until he gets himself ready. Other than that it just fades away as it becomes dried up by the morning and sticks to his now very messy after sex furr-doo. ^_^ RocketFiction Fact #002: A lot of you may have noticed that the bed had broken… Yeah, in the morning no one had remembered that fact because they were too busy fucking the night away. The bed just ended up magically fixing itself over night without disturbing anyone’s sleep. Sorry I did not finish writing this sooner and post it but I wanted to wait until you guys sent me feedback about you guys wanted rocket’s Fraternity/Sorority name to be… But no one cared… At least, not yet anyways. You’re in luck that it will not come up until chapter four. So you have until then to either pick one from the list I gave you or come up with your own and send me your idea. Remember that I want at least twenty of you to agree on the same thing before I enter it as your decision. If you do not chose one I will be forced to make a final decision of my own. However you can still give me your ideas latter even after the whole story has been posted. I will update it for you guys. Anyways I am going to take a little break for a while before I start writing my thoughts again so that should give you plenty of time to decide on your choice. ENJOY MY STORY DARLINGS!!!! <3 XD ^_^ *

Breakfast was a spectacular feast of wondrous enjoyments. Smokey Lumber Log bacon, honey ham, smoked salmon, sweet cod, hardy steak, sweet and tender sausage, buttery pancakes topped with blue berries, stray berries pineapple, grapes and warm forest tree sap syrup. Hash browns, cinnamon toast waffles, chocolate chip waffles, seasoned potato totts. French toast with a deep cinnamon spice embedded in and buttery syrup on top. Pumpkin pie and pecan pie fresh out of the oven. Salads and portabella mushroom burgers were not forgotten for the herbivores with a large variety of veggies, some of which unrecognizable. Though people in urban areas did not know much many of the world’s vegetables. Tomato was the exception though, it is a fruit. For dessert was a ginormous ice cream sunday with five unknown flavors to both humans and monsters. It came equipped with banana chunks, thickly sliced stray berries, huge chocolate chips, goopy caramel, hot chocolate fudge and coconut shreds to boot. Yogurts were a plenty, mixed with fresh fruits. The beverages included lattes, mocha chinas and espressos with pumpkin and cinnamon spice and Irish vanilla cream foam. Coffee with an uncountable amount of creamers, warm milk with stray berry, chocolate and French vanilla flavors. And delicious sweetened ice tea with lemon, lime and orange sliceletts .  
“Yum, yum!” Said Mike. “Mmm, mmm!” Mussed Sulley. Tronamie was wolfing down his food like crazy. (Man did that guy have a very hungry appetite) both Mike and Sulley thought. “Um-nom-nom-nom-mm!” Tronamie ate away very noisily. “Rocket, did you really cook all of this up?” Asked Sulley. “Yep! I sure did!” “Wow, it’s good!” Said Mike. “Thank you dear! It’s always nice to know when someone loves my cooking!” “Yeah, it’s great! I love it!” Sulley said before landing a kiss on Rocket’s Lips across the table. “Tee he, thanks Sull!” Rocket gushed with satisfaction eminent on his face. “So, what do you guys do around here?” Mike Began, Sulley now joining his gaze. “Well we usually just throw lots of parties and play around but occasionally Tronamie and I have our romantic outings. Or innings! Other than that I just seek more power and knowledge of “All” and Tronamie here trains with my sword of Epicenes and thinks of new inventions.” “Wo, wo, wo! Sword of what now, I mean what is that? You make it sound like it is a powerful weapon.” “He, he. It is! It is a very powerful originally crafted from ultra-light, a substance only known and tangible by ultra-beings such as myself. It has transformed now into an even more powerful tool by the power of Tronamie’s and my love for each other. It is now made up of absolute chronic, cosmic black and white star matter.” “Wo! You guys just- upgraded an already powerful sword , just by your love for one another?” “Well Mike it’s not just as simple as you think. Anyone can love each other but most people anywhere have forgotten or never knew to begin with what love actually is. What Tronamie and I share is an inseparable bond that never dies because it is purely impossible.” “What do you mean exactly?” “Well, what a lot of people in some worlds go around thinking is that all that is to love is that they love someone or someone they know loves them. But that is just infatuation or being super fiscal. When someone like that finds someone they like that is what they think or that just assume the other feels the same about them as they do for them and that to them is love. But it’s not. Part of the problem is that some of these people don’t even put any effort into a relationship and just believe that it’s the other person’s job to love them back for no apparent reason. What those people do not understand or don’t want to accept is that love is more than that. Much more! It’s not one sided crushes. Love starts with yourself first. To love someone else, anyone at all, you must first love yourself. Once you have found love for yourself you are ready to comprehend love for another. When it comes to loving another person Love is where two or more people care deeply for one other equally with no doubt. There should be no question about the extent of the other persons love in a relationship. Yes sometimes it is really hard to tell apart people who are just using from people actual care about you. But when love is true you should know what is real and what is fake. And love can only be true if both people are willing to let go of that safety bar they clutch on to for precious life and cling onto each other for support. And let the flow of their true feelings release into the atmosphere, not once holding back with regret. And only when a family or friends or soul mates are in sync with these feelings for one another or each other can they achieve true love together. The act of staying by each other’s sides, no matter the threat, even if it’s deadly or worse. Holding hands and kissing in public, in front of countless people without a care of anyone else's regard, no matter what genders both people of the relationship are. Girl-boy, girl-girl, boy-boy, it does not matter! Doing things for each other, giving gifts, and spending all the time in the world with each other until you no longer live purely because it is fun and it is what you truly what you guys want to do! Talking to each other all the time about anything without hiding anything, lending a chest to cry into or a shoulder to cry onto! Doing nice things that you know the other will like because it makes you happy! The point of which you can no longer just say your best friends because you are so much tremendously more than that that you are more than inseparable, you just can't help but love each other, it's just natural, like breathing! Or seeing with your own dam eye or eyes! It's called living people! That is what love is all about and that is what true love is! That is the true nature of the bond that Tronamie and I share!" "Yes it is!" Tronamie added. "And that is the power that transformed our sword."   
"Woahhh!... That sounds... well... Epic!" "Hey, first you said it was your sword, now you day it's yours and Tronamie's." Sulley said. "Yeah... I know, I kind of got carried away there. But I really do mean it." Rocket looks up to Tronamie, now in his lap. "It is our sword and I would not have it any other way." Rocket just sits there in the youthful man beast's lap, gazing dreamily into his eyes while he gazed back down to his mate with the same look for a moment before they started to make out. Mike looks up to Sulley with a look that said: Are going to end up that close some day? Sulley gave him a returning look that said: I don’t know, but I would really like that. His face then grew a thoughtful smile and he scooted a little closer to mike now playing a “who can scoot closer to whom” game. Mike then scooted his chair a little bit closer too. Sulley and Mike not once disrupting their gaze into each other’s eyes. The two monsters both scooted more and more closer to one another until finally mike was in Sulley’s big, blue, furry arms on his lap. They gawked dreamily at each other in loving bliss. They too started to make out. It started out as a sweet and innocent jester but it did not stay that way for long. Before you knew it the making out became more intense with hand gliding down back and moaning. Out of nowhere Tronamie and Sulley brushed off the table of all things and plopped Rocket and Mike onto it. Grabbing each other in a sexual embrace, Tronamie and Sulley slipped their lips onto each other’s pumped up furry tree trunk cocks, doing a sixty-nine. Mike slid his penis into Sulley and Rocket followed suit with Tronamie. It was such a nice beak-fast but it turned into morning sex on the table. The moaning began instantly. The table raddled an shook as it was clear by the meir sound of it that it was not built for such an activity. But everyone ignored it as they were too caught up in their lust. It was not long, just a little over twenty minuets when the table gave in and everyone crashed down onto the floor. Ouch. Sadly this interrupted their sexual mood. “Ugh!... Oh well, that was nice while it lasted…” Mike said. Tronamie and Sulley both sat up straight, legs out and arms dropped to their sides. They had sad faces on now. Their expression shared agreement. “Well, it had to come to an end some time.” Rocket said. “In that case I guess it’s time to start our day.” Tronamie said with a warm smile now replacing his sadden frown. “So um… What do you guys want to do today? Rocket began. “We got video games, mini-golf, ping pong-“ Mike interrupts him. “That sounds fun and all but I had a better idea in mind Mike?” “Well, I was thinking that you two can come with us back to our world and we could all have a party with our Oozma Brothers! And we could show you around and stuff!” Mike was ecstatic. “…Oh, well, um…” “What?” “Well… here’s the thing. Traveling from one world to another world is complicated… “Huh? How so?” “It’s like this; you guys come from a parallel co-existing cross dimensional double universe zone. It is easy for you to just create a portal in your world to the parallel co-existing world.” “Yeah that’s true.” “What’s he talking about?” Said Sulley. “*shh!*” Mike shushed him. “My world is different and it is separate from your cross dimensional bond that your world and it’s parallel world shares. My world and your world are on two separate tracks. They do not exist besides, next to, or in each other.” Rocket’s face sprouted a smile. “That is what amazes me about how you guys managed to travel to my world. You must be really good at traveling to other spaces outside of the walls of your own existence.” “I don’t even know what you are talking about? What does that even mean?” “Well let’s put it like this, your universe and its parallel self must have been created together in a cosmic explosion that some humans call the “big bang”.” “We call it that too, actually.” “Oh. Well then, the “big bang” happened and it created your two co-existing universes. My world is different then that but for comprehending sake let’s just say that was a whole other big bang that happened separately from yours.” Basically we do not exist inside of your world we exist outside of it. Understand? Oh! I get the picture now! Now I see what you mean about how we got here… Must have been a fluke or something.” “Yes, you got it Mike! Now you understand me!” “Huh… That’s really fascinating.” Sulley chimed in. “Yeah, it really is!” Tronamie chimed back at him with a big smile on his face. Rocket continued. “Anyways, when you guys came here you changed. What I mean is that all worlds have different physics, elements and cosmic rules and stuff like that. In most cases you will end up dying if you where to go hopping around at random from one world to another.” Mike and Sulley both took a gulp. “But you were lucky to have stumbled across my world; in fact it is more logical that you were able to come here than go somewhere else. Nothing majorly bad is going to happen to you when your atoms shift into this reality but in order for you to be able to comprehend it you are put through a transformation that not only effects your physical state but affects your mental state. This may also bring out a change in your personality due to the atmosphere and, environment and elements in this world. Something about you may have changed slightly to better fit this reality’s logic. You should still be basically who you once where but now that you have been reborn into this existence limitations that you lived in while you were in your world no longer apply to you here in this world. Of course that being said if you where to go to another world you could end up with more limitations then you had before. In any case you have to stop and think about it to yourselves about what has changed about you because most of the time this change goes without your acknowledgement.” “Woah. I did not think of that, at least not yet anyways.” Mike said. “Now the problem is if we all go back to your world having the same intentions as we do now being the same people who we are now, we would end up perverting your world’s reality. And it will stay that way and cannot ever be turned back.” “Perverted?” Sulley asked with a half smirk forming. “Yes, perverted.” Mike turned around to face Sulley now. “He means that our world will be warped to be different than what it is now.” “Oh. Why didn’t you just say that then?” Mike chuckled. “He can use the word like that.” “Huh, how come?” Mike’s smile grew bigger. “The definition of perverted is: deviating away from what is right/ correct or distorting the truth.” Sulley chuckled. “Oh, okay, I see now. I still think that’s funny though.” “Oh you big furr-ball.” Mike says while rolling his eyes with a smile.   
There was a pause before Mike continued. “So what’s so bad about us changing our world?” “Well, it is not right to change other people for the sake of keeping your new self. It is fun and all to hang out like this in our world with us but when the time comes to go home it is best that you go back to the life you lived before to prevent everything and everyone from being affected and effected. “Well, so what if it changes everyone and everything? It’s not going to harm anyone, is it?” “well no, but… it isn’t right… No one will be the same again and all of your relationships will change drastically. It is a selfish act to change others for your own self benefit.” Mike gasped and dragged a sad heavy look up to Sulley who had watery eyes ready to burst and a quivering lip. Mikes face now turned from sad to mad. “So what, just give up the now stronger bond that Sulley and I now share!” Sulley’s whole body tightened up as that one statement gave him butterflies. He could not stop blushing. Mike spoke in a low saddened tone now. “But I did not want to go back to the way things were…” Mike’s voice now became a mixture of sobbing and yelling. “No! No, I like what has happened to us and how much closer we have become! I don’t want to go back! I don’t ever want to go back to the way things were before!” Mike turns away with a very pouty face, tears now steaming on his hot cheeks. Sulley embraces Mike, cradling him in his big, blue, furry arms giving him a tight squeeze. Mike nuzzled himself away in his in Sulley’s furry chest. “I refuse to give that up!” “But Mike-“ Sulley interrupted him. “Rocket, I know what circumstances are but is it really that bad if our relationships change and our feelings towards others and theirs towards us and things around us in our world change. From what I understand that would not be a benefit nor a defect. Is that right?” “Well yes but-“ “Mikey and I have grown so much closer, and ever since we’ve been here we have become inseparable. How could you crush Mikey’s heart… How could you deny us our- our love for each other! Sulley broke into a roaring blubbering sob. “I love you Mikey!” Tears now gushing out of the big, blue, furr-ball’s shut tight eyes as he squeezed Mike. “I love you too Sulley!” Mike replied in harmony with Sulley’s blubbering voice. The two monsters shared a quiet moment with tears streaming down their faces. Tronamie had nothing more to say and all Rocket could do is continue his hard glare a pawn the two monsters shedding away tears in each other’s arms. After a good long moment Rocket finally sighed, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He spoke in a very soft and quite tone now. His voice at ease and very soothing. “You’re right… You’re absolutely right. How could I do such a foul thing to you guys…” Rocket’s voice now boomed with a roaring tone. “How could I- deny you your love for each other! It’s not right! None of its right! So be it I’ll let all of “All” change if I have to so that you two and anyone else could be happy together!... It is settled then! We shall travel with you two back to your world! Get your selves ready boys! I’m going to take you up on your invitation and you’re going to be stuck with us for a few years! “ Mike and Sulley gasped with ecstatic expressions. Sulley and Mike both exclaimed out for joy. “Really!!! Oh wow!!! Yay!!!!!” The monsters went from water works to an uproar of joy as all they could do in this moment is jump around turning in a circle and holding hands exclaiming nothing more than the phrase: “Yay!” over and over again. Rocket and Tronamie could not help but chuckle as a smile quickly spread across their faces before getting up to go get themselves ready to go.   
After everyone was finally ready they all met up at Rocket and Tronamie’s bed room closet door. “Wow, Rocket… you-look… well- fabulous!” Mike said. “Well thank you hun! Aren’t you just the sweetest little thing!” “Yeah, I’ll say! You look so gosh darn adorable in that space-agey top hat of yours!” “Oh-ho-ho-ho! Thank you dear!” Sulley blushed with a cheeky smile. “Well here we go then.” Tronamie said taking Rocket’s hand and looking down at him with a smile on his face. “Yeah, let’s go!” Rocket said in excitement to everyone. “I wonder if the door is still powered. It must have run out of energy by now. Or worse, someone has found it left on and turned it off. We have stayed here over night now, it’s been so long.” Mike worried. Rocket answered his worries. “Well this world is on a separate chronic calendaring all of its own, apart from all other worlds and places. So it is a possibility that little to no time at all has passed in your world. “ “Hum, well even so, if it’s not powered we’re going to have to power it up again.” “Oooo! This sounds interesting! Do tell, how would we go about doing that?” “Well, the door is powered by emotion… that of human’s normally. If the case is that it’s not powered you and Tronamie are going to have to scream…” “What?” Tronamie said. “Scream, why? Can’t Tronamie and I just kiss real passionately instead and make the door power up? I mean if the door is powered by emotion then that should work just as well too. Should it not?” Asked Rocket. “Hum… you know I never thought of that before… Maybe…” Mike said. “Ah, quit stalling and lets go already!” Rocket grabs the door knob and impatiently swings the door wide open. The university door lab could be seen, that meant the door went without being touched and no one had noticed. This took Mike and Sulley by surprise but they were thankful of it. Rocket dawned a cheeky smile. “Well monstermen, this is our destination, time to part! Everyone else shouts out: “Yeah!” They all walking in together, hand in hand, entering the monster world. Change was on the horizon and adventure and good times was calling out their names. Their adventure had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! Did you like this chapter? I know, I meant to post it sooner. Sorry it took me a while to transfer it from notebook to computer but I decided to put more effort into this one because I did not like how short the other two chapters I fist posted came out to be. After being inspired by other people’s fan fictions I wanted to create something that could match how epic theirs was or make it even better than what they have written if that is possible. But as always I hope you have enjoyed my story and keep staying sexy my darlings! I love you all so much! <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333OXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXO ^_^


End file.
